Fachlevi (Airlines)
Fachlevi (Airline) (IATA: XV) is an airline based in Robi Gobi, Fachlevi. It was established in 1980 and its Headquater in Fachlevi Harmony Tower, Robi Gobi. Fachlevi's subsdiary are SandFly, SandFly City Cruiser, FAX Japan (defunct), FAX thai, FAX Mid and FAX euro. in June 30 2013, Fachlevi introducing Taymar, a full service airlines to fly along all fachlevi ex domestic routes. Fachlevi from now on only service international flights Fachlevi is one of Englishland biggest airlines. it is main hub is in Mohammed Robby International Airport. Its focus city airport are London Heathrow, Dubai and Singapore. until February 2018, Fachlevi Group (including sandfly) is the only airline that based in RGI airport which cover almost 90% of RGI flights but after Emerald Airlines launched service, it takes about 30% of Fachlevi market. CEO # Joseph Gael (1980-1985) # Jardin Wong (1985-1988) # Mikhail Leiya Khoury (1988-1998) # Khaira Khoury Ibn Yasua (1998-2000) # Bertha Losari (2000-current) Fleet Active: Total: 140 (15) Airbus A380, order target to 100 (35) 747-400 to be replaced to 747-8 in 2020 (20) 777-200LR (10) 777-300ER (20) A350-900 (20) A350-1000 (30) Airbus A330-200 (10) Airbus A330-300 (10) 787-9 (10) 787-3 (10) 737-700ER (10) 737-800NG cargo: Fachlevi Freighter (10) A330-300F Retired Fleet (5) 737-500 (1980-2000) (10) 737-600 (1990-2005) (5) 737-400 (1980-2013) (20) An-148vip (2009-2017) Fachlevi Class Seat *'Royale' : is the newest first class of Fachlevi which is only in the brand new A380. It has own bedroom and buffet. located at second floor. :*'Jade' :: Business class for A380 ,747 and 777. *'Grande' : Firts class of all Fachlevi flleet except A380 ,747 and 777. *'Business' : Business class for all fleet. *'Economy Star' : New economy class for all fleet. *'Economy' : Former economy class. some features upgraded and changed into star. last used in 737-400 Destination Domestic are now operated by Taymar #Azanna #Bali City #Billawa Hari #Calita #Dannies Thompson #Delima #English City #Kevinhill #Nada #Parta Janical #Port Anstor #Port Aulia #Robi Gobi #Tuni Nana #Vice Milevi #Yorina Asia #Abu Dhabi #Ahmedabad #Amman Queen Alila #Bahrain Manama #Bangkok #Beijing #Busan #Cebu #Chennai #Chiang Mai #Cochin #Denpasar Bali #Doha #Dubai #Fukuoka #Hanoi #Hochiminh City #Hiroshima #Hong Kong #Hyderabad #Jakarta #Jeddah #Jeju #Karachi #Kaohsiung #Kuala Lumpur #Langkawi #Macau #Male #Manila #Mumbai #Nagoya #Nanning #New Delhi #Okinawa Naha #Osaka Kansai #Penang #Peshawar #Riyadh #Saigon #Sapporo New Chitose #Seoul Incheon #Shanghai Pudong #Shenzhen #Siem Reap #Singapore #Taipei #Thribuvan #Tianjin (starts june 2013) #Tokyo Narita #Xianmen Africa #Abidjan #Abuja #Accra #Alexandria Borg-El Arab #Antananarivo #Cairo #Capetown #Casablanca #Dar Es Salaam #Johannesburg #Juba (june 2013) #Lusaka #Nairobi #Port Louis #Tunis Suspended: #Tripoli #Harare #Luanda #Lilongwe #Khartoum #Nouakchout #Gaborone Europe #Amsterdam #Athens #Barcelona #Berlin #Birmingham #Brussel #Copenhagen #Dublin #Frankfurt #Helsinki #Istanbul #Kiev #Lisboa #London Heathrow #Manchester #Milan Malpensa #Moscow Sheremetyo #Munich #NewCastle #Nice #Oslo #Pristina #Reykjavik #Rome #Sofia #Stockholm #Vienna #Warsaw #Zurich Suspended #Ankara (move to Istanbul since 2005) #Hamburg #Ibiza #Vladyvostok #Tel Aviv (since 2009 due to Palestinian awakenings) Americas and Carribean #Anchorage (starts june 2012) #Boise #Buenos Aires #Chicago O'Hare #Dallas #Denver #Honolulu #Houston #Las Vegas #Los Angeles #Mexico City #Miami #New York #Panama City #Paramaribo (june 2012) #Rio De Janeiro #San Fransisco #San Jose #Sao Paulo #Toronto Pearson #Vancouver #Washinton DC Australia Pacific #Auckland #Brisbane #Cairns #Christchurch #Darwin #Fiji Nadi #Gothab #Hobart #Jaw Contiton #Mahalta #Melbourne #Minares #Perth #Port Moresby (september 2013) #Sydney #Vanguice #Victoria Cena #Vermont Parkland